Reuniting the Families
Reuniting the Families is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home at the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl goes to his brother and finds him along with close friends Ryder and Big Smoke watching a porn movie. Once he arrives Sweet turns off the television and informs them about reuniting all the Grove Street sets once again because the Seville Boulevard and Temple Drive Families have split from the gang and the Ballas have been pushing drugs for too long. All the sets are supposed to meet in Jefferson Motel. The four get into Sweet's Greenwood outside and make their way to the motel. Upon arriving, Sweet goes inside the motel and after a while a Los Santos Police Department Police Maverick, Buzzard 1 appears. They break up the meeting and a shoot-out begins. Big Smoke and Ryder escape but Carl goes to the motel to try rescuing his brother. He makes his way through the hotel and eventually finds Sweet. When they arrive on the roof, Buzzard 1 appears; Carl shoots down the helicopter, and follows Sweet. Just as they reach the street, Big Smoke and Ryder come to pick them up. Ryder hands Carl an AK-47 and many police cars and bikes start to chase. Smoke drives around to escape, while Carl holds off the police, but the AK gets jammed and the car, after narrowly escapes a low-flying helicopter, crashes through a billboard advertising Sprunk. The crew bail out of the car and a huge explosion occurs when the car dives onto the freeway and into a Xoomer fuel tanker truck. The police call off the attack thinking the four are dead and the mission is completed. Tip: If you're low on health, there's a Sprunk machine at the entrance of the hotel and there will be hookers that will run into hotel rooms as you move on to each hallway. Go into the rooms where the hookers are and they will kiss you to "thank CJ" and your health will be fully restored. Script (Sweet's house) Big Smoke: Damn, that bitch is bad! Oh, yeah! Carl Johnson: Wassup, y'all! Big Smoke: Wassup, playa! Sweet: Wassup, CJ! Turn that TV off right quick. Listen up, fellas, like we were saying. No more base in the streets. Carl Johnson: Finally. Sweet: Peep this - we're gonna unite the Families once more. Because the Ballas have been bumping our guys full of base for too long, while we argue amongst ourselves. So all the Families sets are gonna meet down at the Jefferson Motel. I say it's time we went down there and made it official. Keep that shit of our streets! I vote I'm our representative on this one. Carl Johnson: That's right. Big Smoke: Hey, it's all good! If Sweet thinks he can handle it, then I'm down with him, man. Sweet: A'ight - let's roll, homies. Carl Johnson: Let's do this! Big Smoke: Yeah, let's go, man. (Outside at Grove Street) Ryder: Say, CJ, you gonna crash the car again? Carl Johnson: Fuck you, Ryder! Sweet: Ryder, give CJ a break. man. He's practically turned the Grove around by himself. Ryder: I was just telling a joke on the little nigga. Carl Johnson: Everything you do is a joke, Ryder! Ryder: That ain't true! Big Smoke: Ryder, just chill the fuck out, man. Sweet: Remember - we're reuniting the families and no bullshit. Stay cool. Ryder: You know me, Sweet. Cool as a Shaolin monk. Sweet: Especially you, Ryder! (The crew arrive at the Jefferson Motel.) Sweet: OK, it's strictly one rep per set - you guys are gonna have to wait here. Carl Johnson: We'll be there just in case, bro. Sweet: Thanks, homie, but I'm down with these boys. (Sweet goes out of the car to the Motel) Ryder: I don't like this, man. Look at all them other family hoods! They used to be Grove Streets. Carl Johnson: Relax. We straight, they straight. How about you, Smoke? Big Smoke: Hey, I'm feelin' a little exposed, but I'm good. (Los Santos Police Department arrive in a helicopter.) Buzzard 1 Pilot (on megaphone): This is the Los Santos Police Department, everybody stay where you are. All units rock 'n' roll. Carl Johnson: Oh, shit! Ryder: Man, what you doing? Big Smoke: Carl, get back in, man we outta here baby! Carl Johnson: I ain't leavin' my brother, I ain't no busta! Ryder: Man, it's every motherfucka for himself! (Carl finds Sweet at the Jefferson Motel.) Sweet: What took you? Where's Smoke and Ryder? Carl Johnson: They shook on us. Sweet: Fuck it, let's get out of here. (Carl and Sweet outside the Motel.) Sweet: Shit, what now? Carl Johnson: It's Smoke and Ryder. Big Smoke Get in! Carl Johnson: Hit the gas! Hey man, I'm running low. Ryder: I got a 'K, here. Carl Johnson: This fucking antique? Ryder: Yeah, well, Emmet ain't the pentagon. Carl Johnson: You got it off Emmet? Shit! Motor officer: Waste of good donuts, let's roll. Motor officer: Suprise, home boys! CJ: Holy shit! look at that (a helicopter corners them) S.W.A.T: This is LSPD, do not, HEY! WHAT THE FUCK? TOO LOW, YOU'LL KILL US ALL! (The helicopter lowers and goes forward) Sweet: Back up, Smoke, back up! Big Smoke: Hell no, I'm going through! Ryder: Oh, man, we gonna diiie! CJ: Oooooooh, SHIIIIIIIT! (The car advances as the helicopter does) (The helicopters blades chops up the policeman on the hood) Sweet: Slow down, Smoke, SLOW DOWN! Smoke: Oh shit, the brakes is out! (the car explodes while Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder bail.) Big Smoke: Shit! That's gonna be a hell of a story to tell when we passin' the blunt! Sweet: Man, that was some serious shit! Woo! Ryder: Fuck this! We gotta get out of here. Sweet: Ryder's right! Everybody split up and we'll meet up later. Reward The reward upon completing this mission is a gain in respect. The mission The Green Sabre is unlocked. Trivia During the mission Ryder mentions the World War VIII (Eight). This could be an easter egg, because scenic name of Ryder's voice actor is MC Eiht. In the cutscene, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder were watching a porno before CJ came in. The TV was placed in front of them (the player faces them) but when Sweet tells CJ to turn off the TV, a change in view shows the TV is on the other wall, not facing them. Before CJ and the gang crash into the sign it says "A Taste Of Things To Come," referencing the next mission will be the last one in the Los Santos storyline, and that the next one involves another ambush. Afterwards, it says "A Taste of Come", a crude reference to oral sex. If the player goes by the same alleyway where the car crashes into the sign, the hole it left will be there for the rest of the game, the player may attempt to jump through it again by driving a modified lowrider, triggering the Nitro and then move towards the hole, then use the hydraulic jump and you will succesfully go through the hole once again, the player is rewarded with an Insane Stunt Bonus or if the car flips a double insane stunt. Smoke says I'm feeling a little exposed here at one point, which maybe a hint to the next mission, The Green Sabre, where he betrayed Grove Street Families. In this mission the SWAT officers use SMGs instead of Micro Uzis. In this mission, the Police Maverick uses a scripted spotlight instead of the usual one. It is located in the middle instead of the front and narrower. You can see the Police Biker being dismembered by the choppers propeller when it swoops down. If you shoot down the helicopter while the SWAT are coming down, you will see them being swung and then disappearing as the heli crashes. Although Sweet's Greenwood is caught in the explosion with the tanker, the car will still occasionally spawn outside Sweet's house. When you get into the motel, you will see a GSF scripted headshot. When Carl and Sweet get in the Greenwood to escape, the song in the car is Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man. This song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. During the police chase, you will enter a cinematic cut scene of two police bikes, one of them will drop a donut and give chase. This is a copy from a similar scene from the movie Con-Air. You can "save" prostitutes in this mission. If a prostitute makes it through the gunfire to a hotel room that counts as a save. You can go back to the saved prostitutes and recieve one kiss. If you have the unlimited health cheat on then your health will be lowered down to a certain level. It is always the same amount each time. Although it will not increase or boost the player's health, it will decrease the prostitute's health from orange to green. If you have a rocket launcher, when the SWAT officers drop from the helicopter, it can easily be shot down, although it will reappear later in the mission, with the same designation, Buzzard 1. This is a necessary point in the game for the player to master the AK-47 to Hitman Level. Since it has infinite ammunition, the player can shoot every cop chasing on the way until the AK reaches its maximum capabilities. The police officers who jump onto and hang from the back of the car may be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which a Terminator disguised as a police officer jumps and hangs from the back of a car during a chase scene. In the motel there will be a SWAT officer hanging from the vent and firing at CJ. If you duck and don't move he will not be able to hit you. Also, if you walk under him he will die instantly. The SWAT officer in the vent has his MP5's muzzle flash taken from the Police Maverick, instead of its normal flash. Gallery Video walkthroughs PS2 Version PC Version